


Bhayanaka, Kattappa

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Kattappa thinks he KNOWS how dangerous his new master is. Bhallaladeva proves him wrong.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065356
Kudos: 2





	Bhayanaka, Kattappa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



For all his desire to see the tyrant ruler of Mahishmati crushed under the bull’s feet, Kattappa can only grit his teeth in helplessness.

The vow of his ancestors– the terrible vow that stained his palms with the blood of none other than Amarendra himself– now demands him to save Bhallaladeva, even if it involves risking his own life.

“Your loyalty never ceases to amuse me, Kattappa,” Bhalla flashes that sinister smile yet again. “But you do deserve a reward, after all. Anything for you today.”

“Twenty-five long years have passed, Your Majesty,” Kattappa folds his palms in a final attempt to redeem himself. “Please! Set Her Highness free, I beg you!”

“I must, since I have given you my word,” Bhalla’s lips tremble ever so slightly in a deadly combination of rage and amusement.

An attendant– who seems to know his master’s commands before they are even pronounced– is already waiting with a sword, notes Kattappa with a horrified gasp.

“There is no liberation greater than death, Kattappa. Go, set her free!” Bhalla signs off with a triumphant smirk.


End file.
